Grey Lines
by AwwDe
Summary: Makoto is picked up by a certain ruffian who takes Makoto under his wing and teaches him the ways of this new mysterious world he has been thrust into.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

Good and evil, right and wrong; Makoto Yuuki had thought he had plenty of experience with what was seen as good and bad in society. He may have had some incidents in the past which might of changed the way he viewed things compared to others, yet ultimately he was a good person.

He fought a battle deemed impossible and rid the world of what he thought was truly evil; Nyx and the dark hour. However this cost him the ultimate sacrifice; his own life.

He wasn't actually dead, yet he wasn't alive. He spent years, maybe even decades in this state. Not knowing if he was awake or sleeping, drifting throughout the collective unconsciousness. His senses were stripped away from him, yet he could still feel the world.

Will this ever end? He would think to himself, his mind eventually began to fill with uncertainty. Every thought like this caused a crack in the seal which his soul made up, realising this he tried keeping himself together.

Eventually large chunks of the seal were missing, and Erebus's roars and screeches got louder as it realised the seal was cracking. Makoto began to doubt his strength as the seal, only causing the seal to corrode even more and it was like this how the seal which separated Nyx and Erebus became undone.

-Break-

Roman Torchwick was not having a good day, between robbing dust stores and keeping the white fang in check he barely had the chance to relax for even a minute. The woman he was working for, Cinder, hadn't even provided him an end goal or anything of the sort; so all he could do was steal, recruit more members of the White Fang and keep away from the police.

All was going well, and he didn't really mind doing all the hard work such as working with the white fang and organising the robberies and dust. However Cinder sending him out to Mountain Glenn was a completely different thing. A place known to be abandoned and overrun by grimm was surely going to be more trouble than what it is worth.

Roman had taken a small group of the White Fang to search the area, a city destroyed by grimm; and hopefully would help their group break into Vale and lead the Grimm into the Kingdom. Lost in his own thoughts Roman accidentally splits off from the group and ends up alone.

"Oh great, I somehow managed to lose those filthy animals," cursing at himself Roman begins to call out for the members.

"Mr. Tiger? Miss Deer? Absolutely useless." Torchwick kept strolling casually through the ruin streets of Mountain Glenn, growing even more uneasy as the growls of grimm came to his ears. The alarm bells in his head began to ring, so he quickened his pace and stopped calling out for his lost comrades. He then tried to retrace his steps, which somehow only ended up with him being even more lost.

"Just where is this damn entrance to the underground city," he grumbles to himself as breaks into a run as the growling of a grimm grows louder. Only now do the grimm start showing themselves and start running after him, it didn't take long for a whole pack to be hot on his tail. The growling and roars of the grimm was almost deafening at this point for poor Roman, who was now sprinting down the broken streets of the abandoned city. The destroyed buildings became a blur to Roman as he was running as hard as could, not even caring what direction he was going in anymore. He turned back to look at the grimm behind to see there was even more than before. Whilst looking back he lost balance and felt himself smash into something. He tried standing up, however his head was spinning like crazy and he could barely focus on what he just crashed into. _Blue? It's human I think. They aren't wearing the White Fang uniform, are they a huntsman?_ Still disorientated from the hit and forgetting about the imminent danger behind him stumbled forward towards the blue haired boy.

"Take it easy," the boy spoke in a quiet yet surprisingly deep voice, "I think I can hold them off for a bit." The boy picked up a strange looking blade off the ground and a pistol. Roman just stared as the boy sprinted towards the grimm and engaged in combat. His head spin not getting any better, Roman just found himself collapsing and letting it all fade to black.

-Break-

A hard ground and a sore neck is what the blue haired boy woke up to, slightly disorientated as well. Calm for someone who just woke up in a completely destroyed suburbian area, with no recollection of where they were, why they were here, how they got here and with absolutely no recollection of who they were.

He thought this sort of odd predicament must be kind of normal to him, for he was a calm as one could be in a situation like this. He began searching his person for any hints on who he was, and he found was a mp3 player and headphones, a dead cell phone, a strange blue key, a wallet and a holster on his hip. Having a look in the wallet he found a student ID card, and a large sum of money.

"Makoto Yuuki, Second Year at Gekkoukan High," he read quietly. Having a quick look around the area he found two weapons, a strange looking blade which had a unique hilt and an… evoker? It looked like a pistol from its design, yet Makoto knew that it wasn't a pistol, yet had a different use entirely. The blue haired boy heard the sounds of roars, and what seemed to be a stampede. His curiosity piqued Makoto decided to check out what was going on. He put the evoker in the holster, and picked up the blade and began to run towards where the noise came from. Turning a corner a large group of black creatures came into view, with what appeared to be a red haired man running away from them. _Shadows?_ The man was looking back at the crowd and didn't see the boy standing there, and ran into Makoto who was attempting to take in the situation. Makoto picked himself up and noticed the redhead was having trouble standing. Adrenaline filled Makoto, and he gripped his sword harder and instinctively wielded the false gun

"Take it easy… I think I can hold them off for a bit."

Makoto charged towards the group of werewolf like creatures, jumping and slashing at the first one he came into contact with. Somehow within the matter of seconds he was surrounded by all of them, and chose a simple stance which had a solid guard yet was ready for going on the offensive. He quickly formulated a plan in his head. He had no clue how to use the evoker so he unequiped it and quickly jumped back and twisted around attacking the monster blocking his way, however another creature was behind it and Makoto was hit hard and sent flying. Luckily enough he was sent towards the other man and wasn't wounded too much.

Makoto picked up the redhead's body and ran for the closest building which could still be entered. Makoto going as fast as one could began climbing the building, hearing the scampering of the creatures coming closer and closer as he climbed up flights of steps. Coming to the fifth landing he decided to stop and make here his chosen battleground. The grimm appeared within seconds of him stopping, but due to the restricted space, it was hard for so many of them to move around, making it easier for Makoto to fight one on one.

 _Surt._ Suddenly the blade in his hand extended and a yellow flame came off from the blade, ignoring what just happened Makoto strikes at the first monster, slashing it and it attempts to attack back. Makoto dodges the attack and attacks vertically slicing the creature in half. He moved onto the second, attacked, dodged and attacked again. The fight was fairly repetitive yet made easy because of the environment which let Makoto hold the advantage in battle. Within minutes all the creatures were slayed, and Makoto's blade had returned to normal.

"Well then… That was very interesting," a very cocky sounding voice came from behind Makoto, looking back he saw it belonged to the man he just saved.

"What's your name kid?" The man asked, curiosity evident in his voice.

"Can't you be a bit more grateful," Makoto mumbles under his breath.

"What was that boy?" The man growled.

"Nothing, nothing. Makoto Yuuki is my name," the man eased up and became amused by Makoto's responses.

"The name's Roman Torchwick, now then why don't you tell me why you're here kiddo." Makoto was beginning to get pissed off by this guy's attitude, he just saved his ass and now he's acting all cocky. However Makoto decided to play it cool,  
"That is what I would like to know, I don't know how I got here or even where here is. Also the fact I don't know where I came from either doesn't help." Roman looked like he just won the lotto, a smile permeating on his face.

"Well then, you need help and I need help. So why don't we help each other?" Makoto grew suspicious, but felt like he had no choice but to accept.

"What kind of help do you need?" Makoto asked with a tinge of hesitation in his voice. Roman began to laugh,

" _Oh, you will see…_ " Torchwick began walking down the stairs, indicating for Makoto to follow him. _Just what is going to happen from here on…_ Makoto wonders to himself as he follows Torchwick.

 _ **AN:**_

 _ **Got lazy as when I wrote this, I didn't even read over it and holy damn it is 4am I need sleep.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Makoto and Torchwick were beginning to tire from the constant battling against grimm, during this time however, Torchwick was able to figure out the boy had a case of amnesia. A very serious case, as the lad seemed to know nothing of the world of Remnant, from the simplest things about dust, to the very creatures they were battling against.

So in between battles Torchwick had taken it upon himself to give brief explanations on these, from the uses of dust and the weapons formed to meet its utilities, to grimm. The boy remained silent during the explanations and their encounters with the grimm. Eventually after a battle with a pack of beowulves, Makoto finally spoke,  
"So where exactly are we heading, it seems to be getting fairly late."  
Both of them looked towards the sun which had began to set, Roman clicked his tongue and pulled out another cigar.  
"We're looking for my 'comrades', but the useless bunch of animals probably haven't done any of their recon work while I've been off," he replies while lighting up a cigar. Taking a puff from it he continued,  
"We'll have to get out of here soon mopey, or we'll be caught out in the dark in a hotspot for grimm." Makoto furrowed his eyebrows at the use of the petname mopey,  
"Seriously man, mopey?" Torchwick turned towards the boy with a puzzled face,  
"Eh couldn't come up with anything better. I could call you blue, or maybe emo but they're all kinda lame. I'll come up with something good eventually." Makoto was about to retort, when the duo heard a loud crash and several shouts in the distance.

"Well kiddo, looks like we found our 'friends', c'mon let's go see what they've gotten themselves into now." Torchwick began jogging towards the direction of the sound, with Makoto following shortly behind.

After running for several blocks they found the culprit, a group of wounded men wearing white clothing and strange masks were found lying about. The smokey effect from dead grimms was in the air. One of the wounded men approached Roman,  
"What the hell happened to you idiots?" Roman snapped at the man.

"We were attacked by a big one sir, there was another but we managed to get away somehow." The white fang member responded weakly,

"I think it would be in our best interests to leave then," Makoto spoke out surprising Roman,

"We're all tired, and these guys are fairly wounded. That's not a good sign man." Looking slightly frustrated for a brief moment, Roman settled.

"Alright then, boys pack it up! We're getting out of here." He yelled out with a smirk on his face. The group became to make it's way slowly towards the Bullhead, which was a few blocks over from their current location. The howls of Grimm began to echo throughout, and the air became tense as the group felt as if they were about to be attacked at any moment. Makoto could feel danger approaching, quickly and it was something unbelievably strong.

"Guys we've got to get out of here, now!" He yelled out with a tinge of fear in his voice. The group quickened their pace to a run at the sound of Makoto's statement. When an unbelievably loud crash sounded behind them, Makoto turned back to see a massive gorilla like Grimm.

"Oh Sweet Mother of Harambe!" He screams out like a little girl as he began to sprint. He felt power well up in him,

"Masukukaja!" He yelled out, as circles of bright light circled around the group, they felt their pace quicken and began to run much harder. Their eyes widening at what the blue haired boy had just done. The Bullhead had came into sight, and the group all leapt on board, with Roman taking the pilot seat straight away, launching the vehicle into the air straight away.

The grimm was speeding towards the Bullhead and had leapt into the air and grabbed onto the left wing. Makoto looking straight into it's eye from the opened door said quietly,

"D*cks out for harambe," while Ragnorak'ing him to oblivion. The whitefang cheered and celebrated as they young man dusted off his shoulder like the cocky little bastard he is. Torchwick looked back at the boy and gave him an approving smirk,

"Nice one Makoto, looks like you and me will get along just fine," the man winked and then turned his focus back to piloting the machine.

The bullhead had been flying for around 30 minutes or so until they reached Vale, and Makoto was able to look out over the grand city.

"Damn that's… Impressively beautiful," the boy muttered with wonder in his eyes.

"Truly," Roman said, somehow hearing the boy, "It's a shame we've got the place running wild." Makoto turned towards him with a questioning look. Roman had given the pilot seat to one of the white fang and was now standing next to the boy. The man was smoking another cigar, as he gazed out upon the city with Makoto,

"Right now, we've been robbing every dust shop possible in this city, we have em running scared down there. The cops don't know what to do, and heck even though they've got the Beacon academy there I'm guessing even the Huntsmen don't even know what to do either.

"Huntsmen?" Makoto looked at him,

"Men and women trained to hunt grimm and help the public out, it's hopeless though. Most of them end up doing odd jobs for crooks or wind up dead."

"So what you're doing is bad?"  
Roman gave the boy a smirk and laughed,

"Bad for some, good for others. It's hard to really say if there is a good or bad in this world. I have no choice but to do what I do. I lie, cheat, steal but the important part is I survive. Unlike those huntsmen and huntresses." Torchwick briefly had a dark look on his face before he turned around,

"We're about to reach our destination, there you're going to have to make a choice kid. Whether you'll stay here and help me out or you die. Simple as that," Roman sat down and grew silent. Makoto, shocked at what Roman had said had resumed his gaze out towards the city.

"There's no third option old man?"

"Don't get cocky Makoto." he got up again, moving the end of his cane towards Makoto's head,

"Or I will kill you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Persona or RWBY characters  
AN: Sorry bout the short chapters**

Makoto had spent the night sleeping in one of the various warehouses the white fang used to store all their stolen dust and their stolen weapons. Given only an old and scratchy blanket, Makoto had struggled to get comfortable, however it didn't take long for him to sleep.

The next morning he awoke to being surrounded by white fang members, with Torchwick and an unfamiliar woman amongst them. She had pink and brown hair, with different coloured eyes. Torchwick approached him, with a menacing look in his eyes.

"Have you made your choice Makoto?" He questioned, while swing his cane up and aiming the end of it at my head.

"Well I don't really have a choice," the blue haired boy replied with a hint of frustration in his voice.

"I don't know much about who I am and where I am. So I guess it really is win win for the both of us."

Makoto looked at Roman with uncertainty in his eyes,

"I'll help you with whatever you're doing, seeing as I have no choice at this point in time. Also could we probably get me a better place to stay then this dump?"

Torchwick flashes the boy a grin and places a hand on this shoulder.

"That's the spirit kid, you can use the office in here for now as a place to crash until we find something better, eh? You just gotta do your part and you can get whatever you want."

Makoto started to feel guilty, unsure of why he felt so he decided to palm off the feeling, yet a question lingered in his mind; is this really the right thing to do right now? Roman walked back to the side of the woman and they started to walk off.

"The white fang will show you to a communal bath, we'll supply you with new clothes for now. We've got work tonight, so make sure you're ready by the time I come around." Roman called back to me, and the woman turned her head and gave me a wink.

One of the white fang members approached me and nudged me forward, encouraging me to move outside. When they opened the back door of the warehouse, the sun hit me with full force, blinding me temporarily. Shading my eyes while they adjusted, I lowered my hand once they could bare the light only to be amazed by my surroundings.

Hovering ships and large European styled like housing and buildings spread out as far as the eye can see. Despite having no memory, he felt like he would know about things like this. Yet none of it felt familiar, it just felt wrong.

The scenery was breathtaking to the young man, the beautiful architecture of the city, with a large building atop a cliff in the far distance. However this amazement was short lived as the white fang shoved him again,

"C'mon, we have other stuff to do so hurry up kid," one of the white fang's hissed. One thing he noticed, that these white fang all seemed to have a feature of an animal part of them, he didn't want to ask about it just in case they were to be offended by it.

The walk towards the bathhouse was fairly long, and Makoto had soaked in his surroundings, familiarising himself with the streets and shops they had passed. He picked up snippets of conversation during the walk, some about fear of grimm, the white fang and a tournament of the sorts. He passed four girls, all uniquely dressed and wielding weapons discussing the tournament.

One of the girls, dressed up in white, ranted about the tournament while the other girls looked amused over her enthusiasm. The shortest of the lot, dressed in red, looked over in his direction, and stared at Makoto as he walked past. She saw the menacing white fang shoving me forward and tilted her head, probably wondering what the hell was just happening. I flashed her a smile and the girl snapped her head back to her friends.

It was a fair distance from the warehouse to bathhouse as it took around 1 hour, Makoto still stiff from the bad sleep last night on the floor of the warehouse, now also had sore legs. The white fang handed him some money and clothes, and Makoto rushed into the bath house; paid for entrance and entered the bath.

After a well needed bath, and a good change of clothes Makoto finally felt a bit better about the whole situation with Torchwick, he was able to relax and let his muscles rest. His new set of clothes fitted fairly well too, he wore skinny black jeans, a blue shirt and a black coat.

Putting on his shoes, he grabbed his evoker, identity and sword. Before exiting he looked at his his identity and wondered what kind of life he lead before he lost his memory.

Did he come from this city, what was he even doing out in that dangerous place. So many questions began to plague his mind and he lost that ease he had just gained from the bath.

When he exited the bath house, he found a car was waiting for him, with the red head crook waiting inside with the strange woman from earlier.

"Looking good Makoto, you ready for a gig tonight? There should be no trouble, but we never really know if something could go wrong." Torchwick smirked, and nodded at the driver, signalling him to start driving to their destination.

By the time they arrived it was already late at night, they wound up in front of a store.

"What are we doing here?" He questioned Torchwick. Torchwick smiled and handed him a glass container,  
"Take this and just follow that those monkeys do alright? Easy as that." They exited the car and entered the store, and Roman began talking to the shop owner, who had started to panic upon seeing our leader. Makoto followed the white fang as they began to fill up their glass containers with this colourful substance from tubes hanging from the ceiling. After filling up they began to smash cases and stealing goods, and extorting goods from customers in the store.

Makoto was shocked at what was happening, he wasn't sure if he should just run now, or keep going along with what they were doing. He felt Roman's eye on him despite Roman still scaring the owner of the store. After robbing the store of everything they had, the crew filed back into the cars and made their getaway hearing sirens sound off in the distance.

"You did alright kid, though I suppose this job was as easy as they come; like stealing candy of a baby. However you're an accomplice now and you're stuck with me." Torchwick laughed at the boy and winked. Makoto felt sick to the stomach, and could barely hear anything of what Roman was saying. Guilt had washed over him and he couldn't palm it off.

 _What the hell am I doing_ , he thinks to himself as he runs his hand through his hair. It felt so wrong, yet something about it felt so appealing. He wanted more danger, something higher risk, soon he was able to completely forget about his whole identity issue and the fact that he even felt guilty for a moment. He had 180'd and began to crave more of what was to come.

"When's our next job?" He asks Roman casually. Roman turns to him and smirks,

"My aren't you eager kiddo, well you're in luck because I may have something big coming tomorrow night. You interested?" Makoto nods at him, and turns his head to look out the window; enjoying the rest of the trip to the warehouse.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day, after a well deserved sleep in an actual bed, Makoto had woke to Roman waiting with some white fang troops, they had to go pick up some transport for this big job on that night. Makoto felt excited hoped there was some real danger, like the first time he met Torchwick in the abandoned sector of Vale. Roman had gone into a more indepth discussion about things about Remnant, like the many kingdoms, Faunas and the academy which overlooked Vale. Filling the amnesiac in on the smaller details, and essentials. The boy was still confused to what was the purpose of their chaos, yet dismissed it.

Roman asked the boy questions about his background and abilities, questioning where he got this mysterious power from.

"This power, my personas. They feel so natural and familiar yet I don't know how or where I learnt to use it." Makoto told Roman, much to the older man's disappointment. "What's strange is the fact that you can use it without the utilization of dust." Makoto could see what he meant, it was definitely strange that he could use it without dust or a semblance. One thing they noted was that the boy didn't even have aura as well, but still physically excelled.

They headed out to another warehouse, which had stored all the vehicles required for the operation tonight, which was to steal a large shipment of Dust that had come in from Mistral. They were to swoop in, steal the goods and head out straight away. A large amount of guns and swords were passed around the white fang members as they got geared up for the big raid tonight. Makoto looked over the troops, the excitement rising as he realised they were about to get a piece of action. However on the outside, he appeared as sullen as ever.

So like this the white fang and Torchwick were ready, and so Makoto joined them in their endeavour. They took off in airships and headed to the docks, open landing many of the white fang ran out and got to work. Roman turned to Makoto before exiting, "Stay in here for now, only come out if anything goes down alright?" Torchwick gave his usual smirk before leaving. Makoto felt about dejected about this but decided it was for the best. It didn't take long for action to start as he could hear the white fang yelling at something. Until a strong, female voice called out,

"Brothers and sisters of the white fang, why are you doing this?" Makoto took this as his queue to head out. It didn't take long for a fight to start as well. Before he knew it Roman was and his goons were engaged in combat with two young people.

The first was the girl who most likely just spoke and was also oddly familiar to the boy. She had flowing black hair and cat ears poking out from her hair. Her piercing yellow eyes were also a notable feature. The second was a scraggly young man who wore his shirt unbuttoned, showing his toned abs. He appeared to be a monkey faunus and was wielding a staff.

"Why are you following a human like this?" the catgirl from before called out to the White Fang, and as she finished the sentence the goons launch themselves at her. They were each easily taken down by the girl and the monkey boy. Their fighting styles were both equally impressive, and just the sight of the battle made Makoto's adrenaline kick in and he craved to enter the battle. Makoto gave a grin and took a step outside of the ship, but a cane obstructed his path before he could engage in the fight. "Let me take care of this." Torchwick said, as he slowly walked into the stray. He cracked down his cane upon the cat girl, but the blow was deflected by the boy. The three entered into an intense battle, and despite being at a disadvantage it looked like Torchwick was winning the fight.

Roman was able to continually evade and deflect their attacks and also manage to put on a solid offensive, Makoto was even more impressed with his fighting style, as it looked like it took no effort at all, yet was able to do so much with minimal movement and wasted energy. Torchwick managed to land a devastating blow on the cat girl, sending her flying into one of the shipping containers, and downed the monkey boy. He watched as Roman aimed the end of his cane at the monkey boy,

"Hey!" Makoto yelled out, causing the older man to look around in shock. Makoto felt anger rise inside, "you're not going to kill them right?" Roman gave a smirk before turning around to the monkey boy.

"Hey!" Another voice yelled, this it seemed to be a girl and far away. Makoto looked towards the source to see the strange girl he saw whilst walking about the town the other day. She donned a red robe, and gothic clothing which made her stand out. Roman looked up at the girl as well and actually replied, "Well hello little red!" He called out and then turned to Makoto, "take care of her." Makoto nodded, and made for the girl tin the red cape.

One of the ships fired upon her, and she was knocked back. Another girl appeared before her and began laying into the white fang, with blades appearing out of her back. _This is gonna be tough_ , Makoto thought to himself. He called upon Metatron and Mithra in his mind and felt the power swell within himself. The strange new girl approached Makoto after wiping out the white fang, the red robed girl in toe.

"Salutations frien-"

"Last Judge"

A large column pole materialised and fell from the sky, causing a large explosion upon impact. Usually using the fusion spell Makoto would feel weak afterwards, but with this newfound aura and the fact he grew extremely strong since the last time he used the ability, and had found a stronger spell meant that he felt just fine and dandy. He looked around for the two girls, yet they were nowhere nearby. He could sense an enemy approach from above, and looked up to see the red robed girl.

"Very interesting… Why don't we have some fun then." Makoto smirked and drew Lucifer's blade and deflected a blow from a… scythe? The girl took Makoto by surprise and initiated another quick attack. The blows were extremely fast but lacked any power from the girl. He deflected this attack and managed to kick her away, the girl sent flying away. A blade flew past his head and once again his body had a adrenaline coursing through it,

"So you survived too…" He spoke out to the second girl, who had swords dancing behind her as she approached the boy. "That was horribly rude of you! Interrupting me while I was speaking!" The strange orange haired girl spoke out, Makoto not wishing to listen to anymore launched himself at the girl, drawing his evoker this time whilst concentrating on the power of Thor and Take-Mikazuchi.

"Thunder Call."  
Orbs appeared in the sky and formed another circle, before large bolts of lightning arced down and rained upon the girl. The girl had a look of shock whilst being hit by the lightning. The attack stopped and the girl still stood, yet there was something off. The girl simply collapsed whilst in the same position, all her limbs still rigid. The other girl, red cape cried out in pain and sorrow. _Did I just kill her?_ Guilt took a hold of the young man's heart as he desperately sought out a persona within himself which had samarecarm. Feeling the power of Melchizedek he pulled out his evoker and summoned the persona and attempted to revive the girl. Yet nothing happened. The red caped girl charged at Makoto,

"Leave her alone!" She screamed as she shot her scythe boosting her towards the boy. Makoto deflected this strike and landed a hit on the back of her head, knocking out the girl.

"Let's go kid, those two brats got away but I managed to wound one of them." Roman looked slightly pissed. He looked down upon the knocked out girl and the corpse of the other girl. His expression eased up a bit and he pushed Makoto forwards,

"It's hard sometimes, but we have to do what's necessary to survive." Roman sounded kind for the first time since Yuuki had met the man. The two entered a air ship which carried them off, Roman happy with the huge success, and Makoto wallowing in guilt and self pity.

 **AN: Short chapters and the long ass wait for chapters oopsies. Sorry bout that, anyway started this chapter aggessss ago and took me so long to finish cus I got busy with life. Will hopefully be updating mishap soon**


End file.
